The present invention relates to a device for fastening a flexible covering to a vehicle.
There is frequently the need on vehicles and particularly camping vehicles to fasten flexible coverings to the body of the vehicle, for example, a window, doors, or roof openings in a reliable airtight and watertight manner. This problem occurs with camping vehicles having lift roofs which are raised in a parallel or oblique manner and must be connected to the roof of the vehicle by a flexible covering such as a bellows in order to assure the sealing off of rain water and wind-swept water between the roof of the vehicle and the lift roof. Heretofore such flexible covering has been screwed to the roof of the vehicle by means of holding strips.